


Calculated Risks

by ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: #Smut, #beat him and then fuck him, #first rule about fight club, #have sex, #probably porn, #sorry not sorry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies/pseuds/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies
Summary: In the depths of Gotham a fight is brewing, just not one that you would've expected.
Relationships: Raven/Jason Todd, Raven/Red X (DCU)
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Raven had always had a darkness inside of her. She’d known that from day one, felt it, and at times it consumed her. She hid it well, managed it until her birthday when her father had tried to take over the world and the Titans had brought the impending doom to a halt. She had told herself that she’d joined the Titans to make a difference, to not give in to the darkness inside of her. To be a good person, the person everyone knew she was and everyone expected her to be. And yet there she was, in the depths of Gotham. She listened to the raging crowds around her, wiping blood from the side of her mouth in a fluid movement, a feral grin plastered to her face.

One of the historic bank buildings in the Gas Light district was actually a front for a fight club. Who knew? Excitement bounced off of her fingers and crackled across her pale, blood and bruise streaked skin like electricity, goosebumps covering the exposed flesh of her stomach and legs. She felt alive. Every punch, every swing, seemed to fill her with energy that she didn’t know existed. She was so used to masking her emotions that it was all new territory for her, letting everything go and releasing herself. Was this what it felt like to be human?

Of course, a Titan couldn’t just walk into a fight club. Raven had made an effort to disguise herself with a charm, though it was hard to keep up the guise when you were too busy wailing on some street thug that had just murdered a mom and four kids. You know, maybe in a way she was still doing some good, “the lord’s work,” as Bee would say. Her sports bra and tattered pants left little to the imagination, not that she cared much what people thought. Every person in the shitty, run down building had an awful story, and she wasn’t about to start asking. It had started out as a lead on a case for Adonis, but the trail had ended up cold. When the Titans caught Adonis, Dick had given up on finding the mythical club, his focus had shifted to Deathstroke once more. But Raven was intrigued. After a few connections and chats with friends of friends, she’d found it. 

Invite only.

After some more connections, and the beating of a lifetime, she was in. She felt truly awful for the shape she had left her initiation opponent in, but she wasn’t going to deny her needs anymore. Her heart craved the chaos and the feel of her wet, bloody knuckles against bone. Tonight was her third night, she had been moving up in the rounds. Her eyes scanned the walls of the underground, instinctively making a mental list of all the bigwigs she saw placing bets on the fighters for tonight. Most of them were people she’d seen before. She would be up next against someone named Leonard? Leonardo? She forgot. It was a mostly chaotic place, though there were a few rules. 

1\. Make sure you weren’t followed.

2\. Don’t fight dirty.

And of course, the unspoken rule of certain death if you snitch. Though some people might think so, she didn’t believe she was fighting dirty-she was only using a glamour to mask her identity. Cracking her neck, she stepped up to the worn mats, the cacophony of the spectators like music to her ears. The noise blended together in a dull roar in the back of her mind as adrenaline sharpened her senses. The stench of sweat and blood was overpowering, she could practically taste the iron on her tongue as she watched her opponent step to the mat. 

“Gentlemen!” The shadow of the announcer cackled in the far corner, merely a gleam of pearly white teeth and darkness. He, like most of the people in the large, underground tunnel network, preferred to keep his anonymity. The raucous laughter died down as the crowd prepared for their entertainment for the evening. “Welcome our three round, undefeated champion- Roth!” A quiet chorus of ‘boo’ echoed in the dark chamber. It’d been a bit of an adjustment for them, having a female champion and opponent. 

“And tonight’s initiate- Lazarus!” A round of whistles and applause resounded around her, and she huffed, irritated. In front of her was a tall, lithe man in a dark, leather jacket. He looked completely unprepared for a fight. He wore a dark beanie, a black bandanna wrapped around his face, concealing everything but his vibrant green eyes. Raven’s fingers twitched in delight as she imagined her fist connecting with his overly handsome face. 

In an instant, she was pinned beneath him on the mat, filled with rage and disappointment. Though she couldn’t see his mouth, she could feel the smug smile through the black cloth, filling her with crippling anger. She wrapped her legs around him, meeting his shock-filled gaze.

“Shouldn’t we get to know each other a little better before you move on to third base?” A muffled chuckle filled her ears. Moments later he was pinned beneath her, as she held his arms above his head. Raven couldn’t hold back her smirk, a fire dancing in her eyes.

“I agree.” She spat. “Let’s.” A quick blow to her chest knocked her off of him, and he stood before her, shedding his leather jacket. Now in a black tank top, he discarded the jacket in the corner, his eyes never leaving her.

Fuck, he was ripped. She ignored a warm tingle that shot down her spine. Their eyes locked together as they began to dance around each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

“I feel like I know you from somewhere.” Lazarus took a step towards her. In her mind she had already calculated his next moves. Feigning to the left, she landed an uppercut to his lower jaw that barely fazed him as he grabbed her wrist, yanking it behind her back. Raven muffled a groan of pain, quickly landing a punch to his nose. He released her arm as the bandanna fell to the ground, a trail of blood following. Confusion filled her mind as she took in the faint scars that pocked his jaw and neck. He was familiar to her, yet she couldn’t place him.

Everything seemed to be happening so slowly, yet so quickly. What felt like decades to her was merely seconds to the onlookers. Her opponent’s booted foot lashed out, sweeping her legs out from under her. As she went down, she yanked his beanie down, covering his eyes. This was exactly why she avoided accessories herself, _what a rookie mistake_.

Pain blossomed in her side as he landed multiple kicks to her ribs. Like a cat, she leapt to her feet as he tossed the distasteful head covering to the floor, revealing his odd black and white hair to her. A note of recognition danced in the back of her mind. Black hair, with a white streak. Green eyes. Who? It was just out of her grasp.

Distraction had worked in his favor; he had exploited a weakness of hers and went for the opening. A shock of pain jolted Raven’s head back as his fist connected with her cheek. She could taste blood, now her own. Lazarus’ green eyes blinked in surprise momentarily as she felt her glamour flicker, just enough for those who were skilled to detect it to notice.

He was behind her then, his body warm against hers. His hand wrapped around her throat, the other across arms, holding them in place. She felt his warm breath against her ear as the tightness on her throat increased.

“What,” his voice was deep and full of curiosity, “is a Titan doing in a fight club, Sunshine?” Raven gasped as the lack of oxygen and recognition hit her. Dark spots began filling her vision. Dropping her weight, she leaned forward, dragging his weight with her. As quickly as she could she slammed her foot down on his boot. She heard a sharp intake of breath as her foot shot out and met his groin. He released her, chuckling in pain.

“ _Jason_.”

She tackled him and they struggled on the ground, her fist connecting with his face multiple times. Her knuckles were stained with his blood. A loud stampede of approval rustled in the crowd around them, some groans about losing their bets surfacing. A whistle pierced the air, and suddenly the room around them was thrown into chaos.

Law enforcement had been tipped off. Raven tried to gather her emotions enough to concentrate so that she could teleport, but suddenly found herself being yanked down one of the many tunnels into the dark.

She felt like they’d been running for hours, and she had blindly been following this deranged maniac. There was a small break in the dingy tunnel, and suddenly they were on the surface in a back alleyway behind a pizzeria. Raven blinked rapidly, trying to form coherent thoughts as she caught her breath. Her side was screaming in pain where he’d landed his kicks.

Jason gazed down at her, questioningly. His expression was dark and she could feel the adrenaline rush slowly fading, leaving her fingers numb and her body aching. She was in an alley with someone that was as good as a stranger. Leaning back, she felt something cold dripping down her chin.

“What the fuck were you doing at a fight club?” Jason’s anger tore through her like a hurricane. “Did Dick put you up to that?”

“What I do in my free time is none of your fucking business.” Her eyes narrowed. “Now if you will excuse me, I’m going home.”

“The hell you are.” Shoving her against the wall, he planted himself in front of her. Heat radiated off of him, warming her as she felt the jagged brick behind her digging into the exposed flesh of her back. She should’ve worn something more conservative. A sigh of relief left her as she dropped the glamour she forgot she’d been maintaining. Her breath caught as Jason’s finger tips carefully slid up the side of her face, pausing at her mouth. An odd expression warped his features as he tilted her chin up and she complied, dazed and confused by his sudden gentleness. A hiss of pain left her as his thumb gently brushed against her bottom lip, smearing a streak of blood away. His expression was almost pained, his voice quiet and tense.

“I’m sorry.” Confusion filled her. Why was he apologizing? He definitely was just as deranged as she remembered him. “If I would have known it was you, I wouldn’t have agreed to come. I didn’t realize until it was too late.”

“What are you talking about?” He had shifted closer to her, his fingers still hovering over her mouth.

“I was on a mission, Sunshine. What the fuck is your excuse for putting yourself in danger?” His green gaze had never left her lips, and she squirmed uncomfortably beneath him, combating her inane desires.

“My reasons are my own. Nothing to concern yourself with.” He shifted his weight, bringing himself ever closer to her. His mouth dipped towards her ear, and she shivered slightly at the warmth of his breath on her neck.

“Your safety does concern me. But it’s alright. I know why you were here.” His fingers slid along the flesh of her exposed stomach, the goosebumps returning. She gasped quietly, immediately embarrassed that she was so out of sorts in front of an asshole like him.

“It’s the _thrill_ isn’t it?” His fingers trailed lower, his lips pressing firmly against her ear. Suddenly he was playing with the waist band of her pants. She felt hot all over, unable to force her mind to work. It was as if her brain had shorted out. His fingers dipped into her panties.

“You love the feeling you get when you beat someone senseless.” A gasp escaped her lips as he slid his fingers over her clit, and she found herself gripping his arms to steady herself. This was wrong, all wrong. But Azar, it felt so _good_. She felt so hot, the air was thick and she thought she could choke on her own lust. She was frozen, staring into his green eyes. Raven thought she was falling endlessly in them, his face hovering just in front of hers, almost teasing her.

Jason’s tongue darted out, licking a smear of blood from the side of her mouth. She whimpered beneath him. Slowly, he slid a finger into her as she felt herself melting into the wall behind her. The pressure around her was building, and the smell of sweat and blood was assaulting her senses.

“You’re bad. You’ve felt it for a long time, haven’t you?” She moaned, biting her lip to stifle it as best as she could. “You don’t have to hide it from me.” He picked up the pace, pressing his lips firmly into her neck.

“Shut up.” She hissed, tightening her grip on his arms. He chuckled, but his green eyes were full of hunger. Hatred and lust vied for dominance inside of her. Her breathing became ragged. She could feel his warmth pressing against her thigh, and she ground herself against him. Jason lost his composure as a quiet growl slipped from his mouth. Before she could blink, her pants were discarded next to her in puddle of mud in the alley, her panties pushed to the side as he secured her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Raven’s stomach constricted with fear as she felt him at her entrance, feeling the resistance. “Wait.” For the first time that night she paused, staring at the man in front of her, questioning what she was doing. He nudged into her slightly, a moan rippling through her body. First fighting, now fucking someone she hardly knew. Who was she now?

“Having second thoughts?” A playful smirk adorned his face. He strategically nudged himself in a little more as she squirmed against his body, fighting her lust.

“I—” Before she could answer, he had covered her mouth with his. Just like before, in the arena, time slowed. Adrenaline filled her veins and heat threatened to overtake her. He buried himself into her as she moaned against his lips. Maybe she was deranged too. She had gone from fighting him to fucking in the span of a night. Raven could feel herself being lost, her edges blurring into his as she tried to make sense of her mind. His lips turned her brain to mush, the pain of her back in the wall behind her was the only thing that helped tether her senses to the real world. This was better than the thrill of a fight.

“ _Jason_.” His name rolled off of her tongue as he trailed his lips along her neck, his hands wrapped carefully around her thighs. Wetness dripped down her legs, filling the alleyway with the smell of dirty sex.

Suddenly, he dropped her, spinning her towards the brick wall as he entered her once more, from behind. She moaned loudly as his fingers slipped beneath her bra, rolling her nipples. Her head lolled against his shoulder, eyes half lidded with pleasure. His other hand slipped down towards her clit, and she shook as he began to rub her once more. Her body exploded with warmth.

“Any time you want.” His breathing was labored in her ear. “You don’t need to put yourself in danger.” He nibbled her earlobe, increasing his pace frantically as they both neared the end of their ropes. An explosion of color blinded her as she felt herself climax, her body shuddering in response. A loud moan reverberated in the alleyway as he stepped back, zipping his pants. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath.

“What the fuck, Jason.” As hard as she tried, she couldn’t muster anger. Inside of her mind, desire danced gleefully as her body shivered with exhaustion. She leaned against the brick, dressing herself with the now sopping wet pants she’d started out with. Tossing her his leather jacket, his eyes smoldered with an unreadable emotion.

“Don’t let me catch you at one of these places again. If anyone touches you, I’ll kill them.” Her vision turned red with anger.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” She swung at him, but he caught her weak attempt at a punch. Yanking her forward by the wrist, he locked her lips against his, determined to kiss her anger away. Raven’s body felt like it was covered in static, her neck tingling as he deepened the kiss. Just as suddenly as it had begun, he stepped backwards, leaving her confused.

“Just trust me.” Jason pulled his jacket over her shoulders, covering her upper body. She was wrapped in his coat, the scent of their fight and a faint hint of whisky filled her nose. “We have the same darkness. The fighting won’t help, it makes it worse. You don’t want to go down that road. In the end, you won’t like where it leads you. You won’t like what you’ve become.”

He disappeared, leaving her with more questions than answers.


	2. Blood or Sex | Pain or Pleasure?

_12:04 a.m **.**_

_Tink. Tink._

Through the chaos and screaming two pearly white, busted teeth bounced into the metal wall with a spattering of blood. A roar of approval surged through the crowd as the man in front of her fell to his knees, his face unrecognizable in the dim lighting. The mats beneath them were slippery with the blood of their prior opponents. Raven struggled to keep her footing as she landed the final knock out blow.

“175k to Sionis.” The croupier adjusted his hat, mumbling something else as he scribbled in his log book for the payout.

It had taken her three weeks to find it. The club had moved to a sublet of Gotham, in the industrial district underneath the old Sionis Steel Mill. Apparently, the network of underground tunnels was far reaching and all encompassing. When she had first laid eyes on the map, it had left her speechless. It was as if the entire city was connected underground. How perfect for all of the drug runners. 

Stepping off of the mats, she tracked a trail of blood with her into one of the many back rooms reserved for the fighters, holding her wrist. Holding her glamor in place all night had left her too tired to heal herself. A bolt of pain shimmied up her arm. Gritting her teeth, there was a sickening snap as she guided her arm back into its socket. She shivered for a moment, waiting for the nausea to subside as she sat on the bench.

Raven’s fingers had been twitching for a fight. Meditation hadn’t helped. She had tried to keep her mind off of it, and tried desperately to let go of the feeling, but once she felt the high of the adrenaline the first night, she knew there was no going back. The phantom sensation of bone on bone made her hands tingle.

_Jason’s lips moved against her neck._

Angrily, she shoved the thought out of her mind, clenching her fists. Jason had tainted that night. He had left her with nothing but a jumble of chaos. Every time she enjoyed the thrill of her fights, her mind wandered to that night. Earlier, she had been in the middle of an uppercut when he’d entered her thoughts, causing her to miss a kick to the face. She had been so sloppy and distracted, she wished more than anything she could knock his teeth out.

 _Or kiss him again._ Lust danced smugly in her mind, and Raven was too tired to ward her off. She wasn’t sure what had happened exactly, or what to call what happened that night. She had been trying her best to avoid it again though. His words hadn’t left her mind, and they had kept her up on more than one occasion.

 _“We have the same darkness. The fighting won’t help, it makes it worse. You don’t want to go down that road. In the end, you won’t like where it leads you. You won’t like what you’ve become.”_ She hadn’t recognized herself for a long time, though. A part of her wondered if she would ever be able to reconcile with the darkness within her, or if there was even a point. 

She had lost herself, somewhere along the way. Trying to be what everyone else thought she was. Who everyone else had expected her to be.

Eyes stinging from the blood and sweat on her skin, she leaned over the yellow porcelain sink, splashing filthy water on her face and quickly drying it with the last few paper towels in the dump of a room.

A faint scream echoed in the room before a warm hand clamped down over her mouth. Her eyes were wide in the mirror in front of her. A ghostly figure held her in a tight embrace, their gazes locked through the mirror. The dim lighting almost made him look ethereal, but she knew better. It felt as though her heart would fly out of her chest and the only thing keeping it in place was his arm, wrapped snugly around her.

“I thought I told you to stop.” A scowl polluted his handsome face as she wrenched her body away from him. Or rather, tried to. Jason lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her reply as he released her mouth, still holding her in a warm cocoon of annoyance.

“And I thought I told you not to tell me what to fucking do.” He sighed exasperatedly, releasing her from his hold. Turning, she lifted her arm in anger, ready to punch, until a twinge of pain radiated into her shoulder. Whimpering slightly, she shot him a look that could kill. Before she could stop him, his hands were on her shoulder. Within moments, another crack filled her ears as he popped her shoulder fully back into its socket. Black spots distorted her vision as she clutched the sink behind her.

“This is exactly why I told you to stop. You’re going to get killed.” She snorted, rolling her eyes as her vision returned to normal.

“Yes, because I came here for a fucking tea party Jason. I know the risks, stop trying to be my mother.” His expression looked downright murderous. His eyes looked like green fire, and for a moment a sliver of fear wormed its way into Raven’s mind. He was crazy. _Crazy_ crazy, not normal crazy.

“Well, if you won’t listen…” Wrapping his arms around her, she felt the floor give out from beneath her. Everything turned black and it felt as if they were falling through time. Raven’s stomach was in her throat as she clutched him for dear life.

This feeling of weightlessness almost reminded her of when she was little, running in the fields in Azarath. Azar had told her to meditate but, rebel child that she was, she had wanted to play instead. Off she ran until she reached a clearing overlooking a beautiful pond. She was so fascinated by the wildlife below her that she didn’t realize it until it was too late, but her foot had hit a patch of loose dirt, and suddenly she was tumbling. She had thought she was falling forever, the fear of the unknown gripping her in a vice so tight she thought she couldn’t breathe. A splash, and she was in the pond, safe and sound, though shivering and wet. It was safe to say she didn’t go anywhere near that pond for a long time.

Bringing her mind back to the present, she hit something soft. Daring to open her eyes, she half expected to be in a pond once more.

They were in a room. It was dark, but she could make out a chair in the light of the moon that filtered through the window. Jason was sprawled in front of her. It took a moment for her to register that they were sideways on a bed, her hands still clutching his arms for dear life.

Jolting upright, she vomited into the trash can that was so conveniently placed next to the bed, and scowled.

“Why did you bring me here?” Jason remained silent for once, no snarky comments to rile her up. Instead, he watched her, as if he was searching for something. Raven’s head fell into her hands, elbows resting on her knees. She was too tired to fight him; she knew he knew that. She was beyond frustrated, yet too tired to be so angry. With no energy left to fuel her emotions, she laid back against the sheets, staring at the speckled ceiling above her.

“I’m worried about you.” His husky voice broke the silence between them, and she refrained from looking at him, knowing it would irritate her.

“Why? Trying to help me conquer my demons? Good old Jason, who tackled his own demons, now giving back to the stray Titan. I can see it now.” He chuckled and she glared at him, immediately regretting it. She held so much disdain for him, though she could not remotely place why. He captured her gaze, holding her eyes captive with his beautiful, iridescent green ones. Suddenly, she felt her sneer disappear, unable to break her connection from him.

“Oh Sunshine,” he whispered, barely audible, “my demons are not remotely tackled, they are only mildly concussed.” Clearing his throat, he sat up, pulling her with him. “You’re filthy.”

“You don’t look so great yourself.” She huffed with annoyance, taking in his grimy T-shirt. The Xenothium belt he had stolen years ago from Dick was slung low around his waist, and her fingers twitched. Anticipating her ideas, he grabbed her hands, pulling her against him.

“I’ll take you home after you shower. I don’t trust you to not head back out there tonight, and you’re in no condition.”

“Jesus Christ Jason, what are you my brother?” Ripping herself from him, she stepped past him, making sure to take down every detail of his place as she could. It was an apartment; she could tell by the muffled sounds above and below them.

At his behest, she was shuttled into his small bathroom, where she locked the door behind herself. Though she knew it wouldn’t do much good, he could just phase in there, it made her slightly more comfortable, as she had just realized how nervous being near him made her. Raven peeled her bloody clothes from her filthy, sweat and dirt streaked skin, tossing them to the floor. Glancing in the mirror, beautiful purple eyes reflected back at her as she regarded her gaunt face and pale skin, almost like a ghost. Cautiously, she stepped through the glass door of the shower and into the steady stream of heat, relaxing into it.

She had to hand it to the asshole, at least his place was nice. Calmly, she strategically planned her escape. Perhaps she could even snag that handy belt from him, it would be useful to have rather than draining her energy.

Quietly, she turned the water off, grabbing the shaggy gray towel in front of the door. It took her a moment to realize that she hadn’t planned well enough ahead, and she had nothing to wear. Unless, of course, she was going to put her dirty clothes back on. She weighed her options, gingerly lifting her black pants up from the tile floor, taking in the blood spattered on the dark material. Maybe they weren’t too bad?

A stray tooth clattered to the floor as she began to slip her foot into them, and she cringed. Okay, maybe not. With careful movements she slipped her underwear on and wrapped the towel around her frame as tightly as she could. Cautiously, she cracked the door to the bathroom, reigning in her nerves as she tried not to think about being in close proximity to him almost naked. In front of her, she could see him getting dressed in the dark, rummaging around shirtless for something, his back to her. A small gasp left her lips as her eyes raked over the scars that peppered his skin. She forced herself to focus on her plan. He was maybe ten feet away, the belt still slung across his hips. All she had to do was unbuckle it, and figure out how the fuck to use it. For a fleeting moment, she felt childish. And then she sprung forward. 

Jason spun, eyes wide as he realized what was happening. Raven’s body smacked into his as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to subdue her. She hit him with such force he had lost his footing, landing them on the bed. She froze against him, panicked. Her body moved with his as he breathed heavily, his arms never loosening their grip. Her arms were pinned to her sides as he held her in a vice-like grip.

“Well well, if I would’ve known you wanted to jump my bones that bad I would’ve joined you in the shower.” She dared look up into his face, irritation clawing its way out of her. Her eyes pierced his like daggers.

“Shut up.” She hissed.

“Seriously, Sunshine. It was a very bright idea of you to jump me in just a towel. I’m really enjoying this right now.” He chuckled, and she bounced with every movement of his chest. Her face flushed crimson as her blood began to boil.

“Why am I even here? Were you following me? I didn’t see you fighting.” The smirk left his face, and he held her eyes captive with his once more.

“Why have you been fighting?” He countered, eyes never leaving hers. For once, she felt compelled to be honest, as if his eyes were embodied with the same magic as Diana’s lasso of truth.

“Because I feel something.”

“Right. You feel something. Otherwise, most of the time you’re just numb. That’s how it was for me, or rather how it’s always been.” His eyes teetered downwards, towards her lips.

“And then last time, there you were. I felt so alive then, fighting you. But afterwards,” he sat up suddenly, clutching her body to his. Their faces were merely inches apart. Raven felt frozen, her eyes never leaving his. “Afterwards, being with you, connected to you. I’ve never felt more alive than that.” In the span of mere seconds she had already closed the gap between them. She hadn’t realized it, but her body had been buzzing. She had thought she wanted to fight, but in reality, her blood was humming with want. For him. She gasped against his lips as he rolled her underneath him, kissing her with fervor and passion she had never felt before. His lips were soft, and the stubble on his face kissed her cheeks as his hands roamed up the towel that protected her body from his reach. Raven’s hands threaded through his hair, sealing him to her. He tasted like freedom and whisky, and everything she had ever wanted in life.

It was true.

She had never felt more alive than she did in this moment. Her heart sang in her chest, her body alive with something more than adrenaline. Jason’s eyes were wild as he pulled away from her and she attempted to gather her wits and breath. Raven lay vulnerable beneath him, goosebumps pricking her skin as she felt the cold setting in from where he once lay above her. A gentle hand rested against her chest, feeling the top of the towel gingerly.

“May I?” He asked quietly. Suddenly, she felt nervous. Nodding, she bit her lip and tried to avert her eyes. His hand cupped her face, tilting it back until she met his eyes. With careful movements, he slipped the towel open, his eyes devouring her naked body beneath him. She watched his green eyes alight with fire and hunger for her, and she shivered as she felt his desire against her leg.

“Beautiful.” His mouth lowered to hers, but this time was different. Their first time had been hot and heady, heavy with desire and fast paced. This time, she felt herself being stripped of her insecurities and her thoughts. Gently, he held her arms above her head as he kissed her nose, her eye lids, her chin. His mouth slipped lower as he trailed his lips down the soft flesh of her neck. With his other hand, he adeptly slipped her panties down her legs. Raven’s eyes shut as she purred quietly.

His tongue slid along the soft flesh of her breasts, swirling around her nipple as she gasped, her back arching up to him. Peppering her chest with kisses, his mouth slid lower.

Her eyes met his as he paused, his head between her soft, supple thighs. Her breathing hitched.

“Jason,” propping herself on her elbows, she gazed into his wicked eyes, protests falling short as his warm breath against her naked skin evoked a small gasp from her lips.

“I want you to want me, as much as I want you.” His tongue darted out, licking the inside of her thigh. Desire pooled in between her legs as she mewled, catching herself from bucking her hips towards his face.

“I do want you.” Her voice was gruff with longing.

“No. I want you to want me so much, it consumes you.” Surging forward, she moaned as he licked and sucked her clit with so much intensity, she thought she would explode.

“I want you to want me so much, all you do is think about me, the way I think about you all of the time now.” He pulled away, sliding his finger into her wetness as she writhed beneath him, trapped in his eyes as he brought her to the brink with his mouth and his fingers and his words. She felt hot everywhere, so hot she couldn’t breathe. Her brain ceased all communication with common sense.

“I want you to touch yourself, thinking of me. I want you to be mine. Tell me you’re mine.” The intensity of his deep voice made her shiver with desire, Azar she could listen to him say that all day every day. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons to his jeans, trying desperately to remove them. Pushing her hands back into the mattress, he unzipped them in a flourish, leaving them discarded with her panties in the corner next to the bed as he paused, waiting at her entrance. Carefully, he rubbed himself against her, eliciting a moan. Beneath him, she looked wild. Her purple hair was mussed and her desire for him plain as day on her face. She was no longer guarded with him, no walls, just her emotions on display for him. And she needed him just as much as he needed her.

“Please.” She murmured quietly, bucking her hips against his. The tip of him slid into her, and she shuddered with need. He almost gave in to her then, his own need consuming him.

“Tell me.” He held her hands above her head, leaning over her to plant a kiss in the hollow behind her ear. “Tell me you’re mine.” Sliding in another inch, she writhed against him, vying for more of him to fill her. She wanted him to consume her, swallow her whole, spit her back out, and do it all over again.

“Please. I’m yours, Jason.” His name sounded so sweet when it fell from her lips, and it drove him mad. Capturing her mouth with his once more, he vowed to ensure that she would scream it until he was satisfied. Burying himself into her fully, she moaned his name against his lips and he savored every second of it.

The sound of their fucking filled the small apartment. He pounded into her relentlessly, loving every soft moan and scream of his name he elicited from her. It was as if his wet dreams had come to life.

“Promise me you’re done with the fighting.” She could feel the pressure building inside of her, bit by bit, gathering in her abdomen with enough tightness she thought she would snap in half.

“Promise me you’ll come here instead, when you’re feeling numb. Tell me you need this too.” His eyes made her feel hot, his stare was like a starving man, and she wanted him to never stop looking at her. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she felt herself climb higher and higher, her body threatening to break at any moment.

“I promise.” Their breathing was ragged as he brought them both to their breaking point. “I need this. I need you. Fuck, _Jason_.” Her eyes rolled back as her body exploded, finally throwing her over the ledge. She was falling again, she felt weightless and free. It was as if she could feel every color and taste every sound. His body shuddered against hers as he came undone, cursing. His weight hit the mattress beside hers as her vision darkened, too tired to hold her eyes open.

Rolling her against him, he yanked a blanket over them both as she drifted into sleep.

“You’re mine.” He whispered into her ear and she was gone, dreaming, for the first time she could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this ficlet, it's been bouncing around in my head for awhile. Nice to get it on screen. Might be a one shot, might not, not sure yet. This is prompt 5 from the ridiculous prompts list I posted on tumblr- "Raven turns to the dark side."


End file.
